Pups Behind Closed Doors (One-Shots)
by Kion the Lion
Summary: (WARNING: MxM/MxF sexual action ahead! Read at your own risk!) Let's see what would happen if we took the pups, gave them anthro bodies, and removed all the humans!
1. Before you Read

**Alright so, I did a poll on one of my Twitter accounts if people wanted me to do a story like this for the Paw Patrol; and from the looks of it, people really want me to do this. Which I will, but first this will have some disclaimers and character sexual personalities. The first chapter I will either post tonight or tomorrow. I don't know yet.**

 **DISCLAIMERS**

 **1- THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL AND MATURE THEMES, MAINLY BEING SEX AND KINKS; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

 **2- there will be no humans present in this story; no Ryder, Alex, and definitely no Human X pup.**

 **3- All pups will be Anthro (if you don't know what that means, it means they'll walk around on two legs and present human-like traits, while still being dogs)**

 **4- Each chapter is a one-shot (meaning that every chapter will have different pairings, stories, settings, etc.)**

 **SEXUAL PERSONALITIES**

 **This will list the sexual personalities each pup has, along with each of the kinks they have. They will be listed from my most favorite pup to least favorite.**

 **Chase- He'll be a muscle pup, with a six-pac, abs and everything else, along with having the biggest cock and balls out of all of the pups. His kinks will relate to everything including BDSM, spanking, jockstraps, wrestling, and some minor foot play.**

 **Marshall- He'll be a muscle-pup, just not like to the extent of Chase. He'll also be a sub, and his kinks are the same of Chase, along with humiliation and getting dominated over. He'll probably be paired most with Chase as well.**

 **Rocky- He'll be a cross between a twink and a muscle-pup, and since is main job is focused around garbage (collecting it, cleaning it, etc.) he'll be a super perverted recycle pup, and his kinks are foot play, sniffing, used and old underwear (he'll mostly be seen in them) and minor domination + BDSM.**

 **Zuma- A complete twink, he'll have some low-hanging balls but not a large enough cock. Being more daring, however, his kinks are public sex, shower sex, skinny dipping, and public humiliation (both being humiliated and humiliating someone).**

 **Skye- She'll be a slut, will have medium-sized breasts, and will constantly trying to get most of the boys into her bed, and when she can't, will usually bring home someone she knows from off the street. Her kinks are vibrators, high heels, slutty clothing, webcaming, and live streaming.**

 **Tracker- A muscle pup, Tracker will be a switch (both dom or sub) and his kinks will usually be public sex, naked wrestling, and mud wrestling. He'll probably be open to more kinks.**

 **Everest- A tomboy at heart, she will be a flat chest, and her kinks will be dildos (of all kinds), cross-dressing, public nudity, sex in the snow,campfire sex, and leather. Again, she'll probably be open to more kinks later on.**

 **Rubble- In total honesty, I really don't like Rubble that much, so I haven't really thought up of many kinks for him. So he'll definitely be open to kinks. Although I did think of one thing for him: he'll be a chubby guy with a belly, since he eats a lot of food all the time.**

 **The first chapter will be Chase x Marshall. If you have an idea for a chapter like this, feel free to suggest it. If not, I already got one in mind. Thanks for reading guys!**


	2. Back from a Jog

**Chapter: Marshall returns home from a jog through Adventure Bay and meets up with Chase in his room to have some fun.**

"Guuuuys! Guys I'm back!" Marshall shouted as came jogging up from the side of the Lookout, decked out in some casual clothing: a pair of sneakers, some red shorts, and a simple red t-shirt. As he got up to the main entrance, he saw that it was empty. "Guys?" He called out again, walking up. He failed to notice however, a rubber ball on the ground, which he promptly stepped and slipped on, flinging him in the Lookout.

"WHOOOA!" Marshall cried out as he got flung into the Lookout, and landing headfirst. "I'm good!" he added after a minute of shaking his head.

Inside, Marshall saw only Rocky (who was sitting in only a pair of boxers, probably found when going through someone's garbage) and Zuma (who was sitting there completely naked, aside from his collar and pup tag) watching some kind of movie.

Rocky looks over at Marshall and smiles. "Oh hey Marshall! Back from your daily jog?" He asked, stretching his legs a little.

"Mmmm yeah I am!" Marshall said as he got up and stretched a little as well. "Where are the others?" He asked.

Zuma jumped in at that point. "Well, Rubble went down into town for a bite to eat, Skye's probably in a bar or club getting hammered or something, and Chase is in his room. Sleeping or pawing off, I don't know." He said quickly.

Marshall looks in the direction that Chase's door is, and smirked. "Thanks, Zuma. You two enjoy your movie." He said as he walked towards Chase's door.

"And you enjoy getting dominated by Chase!" Rocky called out, not even trying to hide his pervertedness.

Marshall just blushed a bright pink as he slowly knocked on Chase's door. "Chaaaaase? You in there?" He asked quietly. When there was no response, he opened the door a little, slipped in and quickly closed it. "Chaaaaase?" he whispered again, before picking up a flashlight, turning it on. Marshall looked around the room, and saw Chase, who was in his blue briefs, laying down in his bed, looking as if he was sleeping.

"Awwwe." Marshall simply whispered as he stripped his clothes: abandoning his sneakers at the door, losing the socks next to them, then dropping his pants and throwing off his shirt. Leaving him in a identical pair of briefs Chase had on (only being red instead of blue).

"Come on Chase~ wake upppp~" Marshall murred quietly as he got on top of Chase, his underwear bulge touching Chase's, which was almost double his size. When he failed to get a reaction from that, Marshall decided to go a little further, then went down to Chase's enormous pec, and began to lick his nipples. This only caused Chase to moan a little, but not much reaction. Marshall then trailed up Chase's chest and neck, up to his muzzle, which he then proceeded to give a light kiss on it.

Yet still, Chase didn't give Marshall the reaction he wanted. But just as Marshall was about to get off of Chase with a frown, he felt two huge arms consume in a hug, felt him being flipped on his back, and feeling a huge muzzle land down on him, kissing him.

When the lights flickered on in the room, Marshall could see Chase standing there, smirking with a trail of saliva connecting his lips to Marshall's. "Heh, fooled you, didn't I?" He asked smugly.

Marshall blushed a bright pink that was so obvious, but that shade of pink turned darker when he looked down and saw his and Chase's cocks, hard and throbbing in their underwear, with Chase's looking like it's about to rip and burst out of his underwear.

Chase smirked. "Well looks like our boys down there are excited." He said as he grabbed both his and Marshall's underwear and yanked them down, releasing both of their cocks. Chase's was twice as big as Marshall's, and Chase knew Marshall enjoyed that.

Marshall gulped and knew what was coming, so he simply spread his legs, ready for Chase. Chase smirked, and lined his cock up with Marshall's hole. "Good boy~" he said as he pushed his cock entirely inside Marshall. Don't worry, Chase knows that Marshall loves it rough.

"A-AAH~!" Marshall cries out, feeling Chase's length enter his body in its entirely, feeling the large, fat knot already grinding on his asshole. Chase smirked as Marshall's breathing became shaky, and started to thrust into him roughly.

"A-ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Marshall cried out with every thrust, slowly turning into moans. When that happened, Chase quickened up his pace and leaned forward and started to make out with him. Marshall knew what was going on and made back out with Chase.

After about 10 to 15 minutes of rough, beautiful fucking later, Chase spilled several large loads of his white cream inside Marshall, knotting him in the process. After another 10 minutes of an intense makeout session, Chase's knot subsided and he pulled out Marshall, some of the cum inside him dripping out.

Marshall just lied down on the bed, sweating and panting, with his asshole throbbing.

"Ohhh we're not done yet, Marshy~" Chase said as he got out a leash and hooked it up to Marshall's collar. "You tried to wake me from my nap, so you get way more punishment~" he said giggling and Marshall gulped...and got hard again.

From outside the room, Zuma and Rocky were listening in, bearing hard-ons from all the moaning, banging and sounds from sloppy kissing.

"Want to come in my room and we'll work these cocks off?" Rocky asked giggling, while Zuma shook his head.

"Nah dude. Let's go in my room." Zuma said, leading Rocky to his room. "...less junk in there." He added on.

"It's not junk!"

 **Soooo this was the first one-shot I had, hopefully you all enjoyed it. Down below I'll have three options for the next chapter so comment (or DM) your selection, and I'll do it.**

 **1- Rocky (solo) finds some experimental pills while picking up the trash and recycle, and has a temporary growth spurt down there.**

 **2- Rocky is feeling more frisky and daring than usual and decides to try make Chase submit to him.**

 **3- Chase, Zuma, Tracker meet up in the jungle for a (naked and/or muddy) wrestling match and a little 'quality bonding time'**

 **Have an idea for a chapter, or a question to ask me? Don't be afraid to DM me! Thanks for reading guys!**


	3. Midnight Surprise!

**If anyone guesses the video game reference in this chapter they get a shoutout.**

 **Chapter: Chase brushes off Rubble's claims of a werepuppy and Marshall's begs for a search outside and heads to bed, only to meet a very large and unusual pup in his bedroom...**

It was the midnight hour in Adventure Bay, and the PAW Patrol were divided amongst themselves: Chase and Marshall were staying up late playing video games, Rocky was out doing his own thing - the other pups didn't know what -, Skye was out at some bar, Zuma was skinny dipping down at the beach, and Rubble was sleeping.

"So uh...how do I kill other players again?" Marshall asked, fiddling around with the controller as he played the game that Chase gave to him.

"You just hold the up button on the D-Pad. That makes you 'go Rogue' " chase explained. "But you don't need to do that if others are already Rogue'"

"Ahh okay then. And what if you want to-" Marshall was gonna ask another question, but got cut off when a loud screaming was heard.

"AAAAAAAH!"

...followed by chubby bulldog jumping into Chase's arms shaking in fear, with the latter looking very, very pissed off.

"...Rubble...Three things: one- get off of me." Chase said in an unusually calm tone.

"Uh...ok…" Rubble said, getting off of Chase, still shaking in fear.

"Two- you need to lose some weight." Chase said swiftly and still calmly, with Rubble just nodding. "And three- YOU'RE A GROWN PUP SCREAMING LIKE YOU JUST SAW A MURDERER IN YOUR ROOM! WHAT'S THE PROBLEM!?" Chase screamed this time, his anger and annoyance now showing fully.

"W- W- W-" Rubble just stuttered out, Chase going from angry to enraged. "W- W- WEREPUPPY! Outside my window!" He said, pointing to his room, with Chase just facepalming, entering the bulldog's bedroom and looking out the window for a couple of seconds before returning back to Rubble.

"There's nothing out there!" Chase said sharply.

"B-but I swear-"

Chase just covered Rubble's mouth. "You're letting a scary story get to your head. And that is what it is - a story. Not real. Not alive. Just a story."

A loud howl was then heard, scaring Rubble again and even startling Marshall. "I-I don't know, Chase, maybe you should go check it out...just to be sure…?"

Chase's eye just twitched at the two of them, with both of flinching a little, prepared for the loudest shouting of a lifetime, only to hear him say "I'm heading to bed now. Goodnight you two." He said before stomping off into his room and slammed the door shut. He then proceeded to strip down to his briefs and get into his bed, falling asleep quickly.

A couple of hours later, Chase was still sleeping...that is until he felt his bed shake a little. As he got up to investigate, feeling groggy since his sleep was disturbed, he felt a large paw grab his waist!

"Hey! Who is this!?" He cried out, at full alert, when he felt someone's breath on his neck, and heard someone growl. Chase tried to motion on the wall for the lightswitch, only to be pulled closer to the creature's body.

"Hgggh! MMMPH!" His whole face was shoved into the chest of something furry. It had a reek smell, as if it hasn't washed in ages. Before Chase could do anything else, the lights turned on, momentarily blinding him. After a few moments, Chase's eyes adjusted to the light, and he finally saw who was in his room: Rocky.

Whatever happened to him, Chase didn't know: Rocky was now three times the size he once was, twice the size of Chase, with ripped muscles and spiky fur, teeth looking as sharp as razor blades. But that was not all: Chase looked down and saw Rocky's cock, which was twice the size of Chase's, and it was hard as a rock. His balls were no different; they were extremely low hanging and were the size of bowling balls.

"U-uh...Rocky what are you-" But Chase got cut off as Rocky slammed his large muzzle down on Chase's, forcing his abnormally long tongue inside Chase's mouth and even down his throat. Chase gagged and tried to push away, but that only caused Rocky to hug Chase tighter and push his tongue down even further down his throat.

After a few moments of this intense kissing, Rocky pulls back from Chase, the former panting and drooling all over the place, the latter coughing and gasping for air. After a few seconds, Chase was about to say something, but felt Rocky's paw grab the waistband of his briefs.

"Rocky, please don't do anything- _AHHHHHH!"_ Chase suddenly screamed as Rocky proceeded to give Chase a wedgie, and then a large _**RIIIIIIIIP**_ was heard as the underwear was ripped off of his body, leaving Chase fully naked.

Rocky then lifted Chase and positioned him over the tip of his cock. Chase gulped, knowing what Rocky was trying to do.

"W-wait! Rocky!" Chase managed to call out, as the werepuppy mix stopped his actions. "If you're going to do this, at least use some kind of lube." He said in a practically begging tone.

After a few moments of dead silence, Chase felt something run down his back and between his ass: drool. Rocky was spitting large amounts of drool down between his ass and on his monster of a cock. ' _At least it's something…'_ Chase thought to himself as Rocky kept lubing up with his spit.

Then, without warning, Rocky pushed Chase down onto his cock, all the way down to the base. Chase screamed, but got his muzzle covered by Rocky's large paw. Rocky then pulled out slowly, all the way until only the tip was inside, then slammed back into him at full force.

This went on for about an hour, with each passing minute getting more and more rough between the two. Chase's screams of agony and pain slowly turned into moans as he got used to the wolf-like cock going in and out of his ass roughly. That's when the two began to share sloppy kisses.

By then, Rocky was fucking Chase erratically, a bulge quickly showing up and disappearing within Chase's stomach.

It was then when Chase heard Rocky's first words during this whole ordeal: "I...I'm...cumming!"

With one final thrust, Rocky pushed his monsterous knot within Chase, and started to shoot GALLONS of cum within him as his knot inflated to the size of volleyballs. It stayed this way for about five minutes of nonstop cum, with it being so much that Chase's stomach inflated. It finally stopped and the two panted for a moment.

"So...you could've...talked throughout this entire time…?" Chase asked in between breaths.

"S-sorry...I was so horny I couldn't even control myself." Rocky said back, giving Chase a lick on the side of the cheek.

Chase chuckles as he rubs his belly. "I look like Rubble now."

But then Rocky notices something on Chase: his cock. It was hard and dribbling with pre.

"Oh no. Throughout this whole experience, I almost forgot about you!" Rocky exclaimed as he grabbed Chase's throbbing cock with one of his large paws. "Here, I'll fix that for you~" and then he proceeded to roughly jerk Chase off.

Chase resumed to be a moaning mess, wiggling and squirming as he felt Rocky's werepuppy paw jerk him off. Rocky then smirked and began to talk dirty.

"If you weren't knotted to me, I'd probably be doing this with my feet~ I know how much you loooove footjobs~" He cooed as he kept going.

Chase just nodded, moaning a little louder and his cock twitching a little more.

"How's it feel Chase~? How's it feel being fucked and jerked by someone who is almost twice your size~? What ever happened to the big, strong dominant German Shepard that was never afraid to walk around the Lookout in nothing but tighty whities~?"

"I-I'm...I-" Chase just stuttered as Rocky kept talking.

"You're what~? You're gonna cum? You're gonna spill your load all over my chest~? Showing weakness, Chase~? Well then, do it. Cum. Shoot that Shepard load. **Do it!** " Rocky commanded as he picked up the pace, and that was it with Chase; he shot two ropes of thick cum on Rocky's chest.

Chase panted and layed down Rocky's chest, tired and not even caring that he just came on it. As he was falling asleep, Rocky hit the lights and wrapped his muscular arms around Chase, and before they knew it they were fast asleep.

The next morning, Marshall knocked on Chase's door. "Chase? You ok? We heard some screams last night."

No one responded but the door creaked open. When Marshall went inside...he saw a gigantic werepuppy sleeping in Chase's bed, with Chase sleeping on his chest. They were naked, and covered in dried sweat and cum. They both were sleeping peacefully, so Marshall, shocked from seeing this, quietly closed the door and let them be.

"So...the werepuppy legend is true then. Interesting…" He mumbled to himself as he walked away.


	4. Happy Birthday, Tracker!

**Ok so from this point on, I'm gonna change Tracker's personality: he's going to be a twink who is very shy, but loves butt play and tight clothing (like rubber). Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **P.S. Happy Birthday to RockyPawPup (my friend's username on Wattpad), hope you especially enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter:** **Tracker turns 18 recently, so Rocky and Chase invite him over to the Lookout to show Tracker some of the wonders of being an adult.**

"Oh hey Tracker!" Marshall called out to the big eared dog as he stepped off the Paw Patroller with some bags. "Happy birthday!"

This weekend was Tracker's birthday; however because of some emergencies happening around the town, they were unable to join him in the jungle. Instead, they just invited him over.

"Hola, amigos!" Tracker called out back to them, carrying out a backpack and a suitcase. He could also he Marshall, as well as Zuma setting up some decorations.

"Uh sorry dude, all the decorations for your party tonight aren't up yet." Zuma told him, throwing a bunch of streamers over the doorframe of the Lookout.

"No hay problema! No problem!" Tracker told them as he walked up to them. "Where are the others?"

"Well Skye flew over to Everest to let her know about the party, and Rubble is in town buying the cake and the food." Marshall said. "Oh and Chase and Rocky want to meet you in Rocky's room. Head inside, the third door to your left."

"Oh wow. Uh okay." Tracker said as he head inside, wondering what those two were planning on doing with him. As he walked inside, he saw that the interior hasn't been decorated, but he did see multiple boxes of decorations, waiting to be put up later.

No time to worry about that now, Tracker thought, as he pulled up to the door that Marshall told him to go to. He gives the door a couple of knocks. A few seconds later, a voice comes out from the other side:

"Who is it~?"

It was obviously Rocky's, and his tone had a hint of...lust to it?

"It's Tracker. Marshall said you and Chase wanted to meet me in here?" He asked, starting to get a bit nervous.

"Come on in~" Said another voice, being Chase. Tracker smiles, then opens the door and upon entering the room, his whole face turns a blood red.

In front of him was Chase and Rocky, each wearing extremely tight clothing, revealing the outlines of each of their huge sheath and balls, as well as their muscles. Chase was wearing a blue and red wrestling singlet, that was stretched out and looked about one size too small for him; Tracker can also see a matching wrestling mask on the bed behind him. Rocky was wearing a latex bodysuit, covering most of his body, except for his paws on the crotch was a zipper.

"Happy birthday, Tracker~!" Rocky announced as he walked over to Tracker in a sexual manner, making the latter shift a little. "Since you're 18 now, we'd thought we'd show you some of the pleasures of being an adult~" He said, then reached around and grabbed Tracker's butt.

This caused Tracker to yipp and move forward a little, but Rocky stopped him.

"Rocky…" Chase called out to him, but Rocky kept on.

"Come on now, Tracker~ you're going to love this~" he then reached down and stuck his paw down the back of Tracker's pants. Tracker just stood there, blushing a deep red, looking really uncomfortable.

"Rocky…" Chase called out again, this time with a stern tone of voice. But rocky kept going on.

"You like this, don't ya~?" Rocky whispered into Tracker's ear, as he kept going down further into the back of his pants, before touching something that made Tracker squeal. It was at that point that Chase then grabbed his collar and yanked him away from Tracker.

"OW! Hey what the hell, Chase?" Rocky asked, grumbling and mad, before being given a death stare by Chase.

"Rocky, I know you planned this out and everything but we are NOT going to force Tracker to do something he doesn't want to do! You have to remember that this is his first time!" Chase scolded Rocky. "If he says no to anything during this, or even TO this, NO means NO! Got it?"

Rocky just gulped and nodded, scared when Chase is like this. "Good. Now sit on the bed." Rocky did as he was told to by Chase, and Chase approached Tracker and bent down to his level, which made Tracker notice that the two pups in front of him are much taller than him; Rocky twice his size, Chase three times!

"Now Tracker, this is your first time, correct?" Chase asked in a calm tone, and Tracker nodded. "Now just to understand, if you don't want this, just tell us, and we'll call this whole thing off and just have the party. So now you have to answer: would you like to have our kind of fun for now?" He asked.

Tracker looked at the giant in front of him which was Chase, then at Rocky, then looked around the room. He felt a heated a tight sensation in his pants, and he knew what that meant: he was getting horny from this. So he looked at Chase, with a great red blush on his face, responded:

"S-sure, I'll do it." he said, nervous and shy about this, but knowing that Chase will protect him in case things get out of control.

Speaking of Chase, the former gave Tracker a smirk and backed off. "Well then, you might want to get naked. Toss your clothes on the bed. They won't get lost in Rocky's dirty pile there. And place your shoes near the door."

"Hey!" Rocky called out off screen.

Tracker slowly but surely nodded, as he untied his jungle safari shoes and took them off, placing them by the door. He then peeled off his socks and threw them on the bed, then his shirt and pants, leaving him in his speedo.

"Heh hey look at that: Tracker is copying Zuma's style!" Rocky said, pointing out the speedo that Tracker was wearing.

Tracker blushed madly, and felt so embarrassed. This wasn't entirely false; Zuma does wear speedos, but unlike Tracker, who is currently wearing a cloth speedo that has a jungle camouflage design, Zuma wears rubber speedos, usually solid orange or black and orange.

Disregarding Rocky's comment, he finally took the speedo off, throwing it with the rest of the clothes. Now he is fully naked, in front of the two pups. His cock was hard and popped up as soon as it was free from the fabric; while he wasn't as small as the other pups (he saw Rubble and Zuma naked a few times and their cocks were smaller than his) it was a baby cock probably compared to the two huge beefcake pups in front of him.

"Now, Tracker," Chase began once again. "We're gonna take turns fucking you. Do you really want to continue with this?"

This time, Tracker answered back, still shy but wanting this over with. "Yes!"

"Well alright." Chase said yet again. "Who do you want to fuck you first?"

As soon as he said that, the two pups began flexing their muscles at him, getting Tracker more worked up. He looked back and forth between the two muscular pups, before coming to a choice:

"Rocky. I choose Rocky."

Rocky grins and sits on the bed, patting his leg. "Lay down here. I want to do something first with you."

Tracker just nodded and walked over to Rocky and lays down on his stomach, his hard cock throbbing in between Rocky's legs. Rocky smirked as felt this, as he suddenly put two fingers on Tracker's hole. This made Tracker make a cute 'eep!' sound, his cock twitching a little more.

"Oh? What's this?" Rocky asked, slowly rubbing Tracker's hole, which resulted in more cute sounds coming from the pup laying on him. "Well what do ya know, he likes butt play!"

Tracker just blushes, and suddenly lets out a sharp moan as one of Rocky's fingers entered him. Rocky then rubbed and moved his fingers all over Tracker's hole, resulting in endless moans from Tracker. This went on for some time, with Tracker's cock being more and more twitchy and throbby with each passing minute.

"P-Por favor! Please!" Tracker said as he began to take short breaths. "I'm gonna...I'm gonna.." Rocky then abruptly stopped, leading to a whine from Tracker, before he was placed on the bed, ass up in the air.

"H-huh…?" Tracker said in a gaze, who looked under him with glazed eyes, only to see Rocky pulling the zipper down from his crotch, releasing his semi-huge cock. Tracker gulped as he suddenly felt something wet and slippery fall onto his hole; it was lube, from a bottle that Rocky was using.

"Finally, we're gonna do something fun~" Rocky said in a lustful tone, rubbing the slippery liquid on both Tracker's hole and all over his dick. He then placed the tip on Tracker's hole, which made the latter shudder; it felt big!

A loud scream suddenly came from his muzzle, as Rocky pushed in roughly, getting half way in before stopping. Tracker's body started to shake a little, trying to adjust to Rocky's member; but it didn't have a chance as Rocky then pulled out and shoved back in roughly, going an inch or two deeper.

This kept going on: in, out, in, out; Tracker's screams soon turned into moans, and kept that way even as Rocky got knot-deep into him. Rocky smirked, knowing that the fun part comes next, as he begins to drill right into Tracker's hole: it was short, quick thrusts, hitting Tracker's g-spot quickly every time. Tracker let out a yelp of pleasure every time it was hit, and slowly be began to form a goofy smile on his face.

After a few moments, Rocky howled, shoved his knot into Tracker's hole and knotted him, and shot his huge load into Tracker - at least one to two strings of sticky cum filled his stomach.

Rocky didn't want to keep Chase waiting so he yanked his knot out of Tracker early, which resulted in a yelp from Tracker, but the latter just kept the goofiest smile on his face.

"He's all yours." Rocky said walking over, his cock flopping around with cum dripping from it.

Chase giggled as he grabbed a pair of scissors and another bottle of lube and walked over to Tracker. He then cut a hole on his crotch, and released his monster of a cock. He then began to lube it up and then Tracker's hole again. Tracker squirmed a little, but still kept his ass up as high as he can keep it.

After the lubing, Chase pushed his cock in all the way without warning; though surprisingly, Tracker let out a moan. Chase's cock was clearly bigger than Rocky, and that was shown clearly through a large bulge in his stomach in the shape of Chase's cock.

Chase wasted no time with fucking Tracker: his fucks were erratic, rough, and hard, hitting Tracker's g-spot not only as fast as Rocky, but hitting it harder and rougher than Rocky. This resulted in Tracker to moan and whine in pleasure even louder, and getting Rocky's cock fully hard once again.

Finally, after what felt like hours to Rocky and minutes to Tracker, Chase howled, shooting his larger-than-life load in Tracker, blowing up his belly even more; though despite this, Chase didn't knot Tracker, and probably for good reason: it would've hurt like hell to pull out early if he did, even if someone like Tracker is going through extreme pleasure.

Chase pulled out as soon as he was done, leaving Rocky with a one-inch gaping hole and, again, a goofy smile on his face.

Rocky and Chase joined up together again and walked in front of Tracker. "So what did you think?" Chase asked.

Tracker looked like a mess: he was panting, smiling with glazed eyes with his tongue out and drooling. Yet despite this, he still responded with a surprising request. "More...more! Por favor, more please!"

Chase and Rocky then looked at each other with surprise. With much thinking, Chase asked: "Want to do double anal?"

"SI!" Tracker responded as quickly as Chase asked, as he began to move his ass back and forth, almost in a teasing motion towards the two pups.

The two pups then smirked, both cocks hard and throbbing, with Rocky picking Tracker up. The two then rubbed their cocks together, Rocky positioning Tracker in between them, placing his hole over their two large cocks.

"Tracker are you sure you want to-" Chase asked, but was cut off by Tracker.

"SI! Yes! Please!" Tracker said, lust clear in the tone of his voice.

The two pups shrugged and pushed Tracker down on both of their cocks, causing the smaller pup to scream out in lust and pleasure. They kept pushing him down further and further, until their knots were rubbing against Tracker's stretched out hole. The two smirked and began thrusting at the same time, both their cocks hitting Tracker's g-spot. The pleasure was so intense for Tracker, his eyes glazed, his cock weeping, he even began to talk dirty.

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" Tracker said, clearly out of his mind from all the fucking and sex. "Fuck me! God this is amazing! FUCK ME!"

Chase and Rocky obliged and fucked the pup harder, earning more screams from Tracker. After about 15 or 20 minutes, they both knotted Tracker at the same time, and show a second round into Tracker's belly, expanding Tracker's belly, making it look like he is fat. After 10 minutes, their knots shrunk down and they pulled out.

Tracker was panting hard, his original personality was coming back out. "H-holy shit. Did I just...?" He took a look in the mirror and what he saw, was his asshole, about 5 inches stretched out, glazed in lube and cum. He then saw his bloated stomach, and when he moved around, felt the gallons of cum in him shake around. He suddenly yipped when he felt something be shoved in his ass.

He looked and saw that Chase placed a tennis ball butt plug in his ass. "Just to make sure you don't leak." he said, and Tracker simply nodded.

Tracker stood up, his legs wobbling a little, his body still recovering from the shock of having two monster cocks in him at once. That's when Chase and Rocky bought out two boxes. "And here's part two of your gift."

Tracker took the boxes and set them on the bed, and opened one. The first one was from Rocky, which had not only had a rubber suit that looked like it fit him, it also had a pack of briefs, which had the same green color Rocky had on his truck and work clothes.

"I decided to get you some fresh underwear." Rocky said. "It wouldn't have been a good present to give underwear that has been fished out from the trash."

Tracker giggled and opened the second gift from Chase; inside, it had a wrestling singlet, again just like Chase's, it also had a vibrating butt plug, and a pack of jockstraps.

"I had a feeling you liked butt play, so I got you something that could help you with that." Chase said chuckling.

Tracker smiled. "Gracias. Thank you." he said, before someone knocked on the door.

"Guys? We got the party decorations set up. It's almost time for the party." It was Zuma.

Rocky, Tracker and Chase nodded, before the trio began to get dressed. Once dressed, they started to head out. Tracker however, almost fell over, because his legs were still not fully recovered from the rough sex he demanded to have. Chase and Rocky saw that and caught Tracker before he fell all the way down.

"T-thank you." Tracker said one last time, before being led out by the two pups, ready to enjoy a good party.


End file.
